Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/BlueHighwind/Part 20
I, BlueHighwind, in according with a bet I just made has decided to take a challenge for this page, Space Monkies. For this entire page, I won't utter a single profanity, curse word, or cuss. Of course this is starting right after the intro, so I'll get it out of my system right now: COCK, SHIT, FUCK, BALLS, TITS, MOTHERFUCKER, ASS, BITCH, DICK Okay, the challenge begins... now! Gagazet Caves Hey an actual dungeon! Now that's a surprise for this game. Actually this area is much more relaxed then the frosty Hell you just ran through. The enemies are a tad stronger, but you're so much more powerful after all the EXP you've gathered that it doesn't even matter. Run up to the Save point at the fork in the road. First lets go left, head up and ignore the branch to the left to find some water. Now this where things get annoying. You can only use Tidus, Rikku, and Wakka in the water. Why? I don't know, perhaps water will finally finish what gravity has been attempting to do all game and slip off Lulu's dress. Auron is too badass to get wet, but that still doesn't explain Yuna and Kimahri. I'll be waiting here for an explanation Square. So if you barely use Wakka and never use Rikku, you're not going to be in good fighting form down here. Either run away and hope to God for very few random battles, or hang out by the Save Point and level grind a bit. Either way swim to the next area and go Head North at the fork to reach some stairs. Here you'll find the First Trail of Gagazet. You have to hit the white light with Wakka's Blitzball, however the spinning sheets block your attack. When you think you're ready hit X and maybe you'll hit it, maybe you won't. Don't worry, you have infinite tries, so this is more annoying than anything else. Go up and open the Chest for a Lv. 1 Keysphere. Backtrack to the Save Point and heal up. Move up the other way and make a left at this next division. As you head along you'll reach (groan) another swimming area. Its times like these that I really need profanity to survive. This is the hardest challenge of my entire life. Swim around the curving underground lake until you reach the Second Trail of Gagazet. This one is painfully easy. You need to send all three characters into one of the three lights, however you need to mix and match depending upon size. This is so simple my baby cousins could do this. Rikku, being the most petite, goes into the tiny green light. Tidus enters the blue on the left. Then Wakka goes into the big red hole. After this a Chest will appear. It holds a Fortune Sphere. Backtrack once again the the Save Point. Now head back to that division and head right this time. Why right? Because we went left the last time you f---... almost cursed there ...idiots. You'll find another swimming area (which is thankfully short) after which is two Chests. They hole a Return Sphere and a Recovery Ring. Now that we've gathered all the Treasure in this dam-- "darn" dungeon you can now leave. The exit is just by the second swimming pool, in a hidden path on the left. Save up and then leave the cave. Gagazet Summit As soon as we leave the cave, Auron uses his bad---ness... (ARRGH!! I CAN'T SAY MY THIRD FAVORITE WORD!! THIS IS SO HARD!!) ... "awesomeness" to sense a monster on a rampage. Well let's kill it, shall we? Well Zanarkand in now within sight, and since that also means that Yuna is almost dead it really ruins our good time. Also Rikku and Tidus have yet to think of anything, because they are idiots. Auron tells the tale of how he came here some many years ago, but failed to kill off Sin. He then walks away, as cool as always. As you walk up to the summit, you'll get your first look at the pile of ruins that is the real Zanarkand. I have to say that I like this place a whole lot better than that ugly pile of techno vomit that Tidus lived in. Its at this time that Rikku finally puts her foot down and tells Yuna not to continue on the Pilgrimage. Since nobody cares what Rikku says, everybody just ignores her. Also Tidus finds Yuna's last will and testament. Once your done with all that, walk up to the end of Mt. Gagazet. Its just a long striaght line. With that we finally reach the final destination. Zanarkand Ruins OH MY GOD!! The game is starting over! No! After everything we're back at the start with the same starting movie! Fortunately no, actually the whole game we've been playing so far has just been one massive flashback recalling every little thing that has happened since Sin destroyed fake Zanarkand. See? This is what I meant by in medias res, you start in a random point in the story, then flashback the whole beginning. First seen in The Illiad, but also used in The Odyssey, Paradise Lost, Final Fantasy Tactics, The Usual Suspects, and various bad TV shows. "Let's go!" Save, then move on out. Good news, Space Monkies. This path is the final section of walking forward in the straight line. Horray!! As you head up, you'll find an extremely obvious Chest containing a Fortune Sphere. Head forward a bit more and the game will show you the ways you still have to go before you reach the Dome. Just keep on going North, until you see that there's a Southern jut off the main path. Go down here to find a Spiritual Targe. Leave through the North exit. Save up then enter the build building. But before you enter, some ghost doorkeeper will bid you velcome. Wait the music is getting a tad bit dramatic. What will happen next? Zanarkand Dome The Dome is filled with all sorts of ghosts from the past - memories of past Summoners and their Guardians as they marched around here to get the Final Aeon. This area is also crawling with undead soldiers and rogue Machina. Its actually very similar to Bevelle, in fact many monsters are just pallet swaps of Yevon's soldiers. And the robots are still weak to "Fire" instead of "Thunder", and its still just wrong. It can be pretty tough, thankfully its also short and there are plentiful Save Points. As you head along, you'll find that the path is a giant circle. Towards the top, you can move up a path that leads to a second level above the road you just walked on. Here there is a Chest that holds 10,000 Gil. Go back to the main road and head along. By the time the path has made almost a complete loop, you'll find a Save Point, that will heal any weaknesses your party may have gathered during the tough Random Encounters around here. Run up to a fountain in the middle of a intersection, and you'll see little Seymour (with the same dumbass haircut) begging his mother not to become a Fayth. Her plan seems to be to have her son destroy Sin by using her as an Aeon (Anima, all right!). However Seymour grew up to be an asshole, so he didn't use Anima to kill Sin and instead used his Aeon to show off to the chicks and hit on Summoners. Well even though he missed out, that doesn't mean we can't use Anima. First thing we do when we get the Airship will be to get that Aeon. But as for the fork, first head East to find a Friend Sphere. Then head Northwest to continue on with our journey. Cross the bridge and then you'll find the memories of Braska, Jecht, and Auron, who are in the exact same situation we're in right now. Once the past is done, we can continue in the present. On the other side of the bridge, there's a hidden path right next to it that leads underneath the road and to a Lv. 3 Keysphere. Now run up grab the Luck Sphere on you left, go up the stairs and now you've finally reached the end. But before the Cloister of Trails, we first have a blast from the past. Save up and go on into the Cloister. Next Page: The Pilgrimage ends, and so does the existence of one named character. But don't get your hopes up, its not Tidus, Wakka, Kimahri, or Rikku. Fuck! Oh shit, I just cursed. Dammit, I just fucking did it again. I guess I can't not curse. Its just not me. You know? I don't. Well, that's five bucks down the drain. Category: Final Fantasy X Walkthrough